War Wounds and Wings
by Forget-your-head
Summary: After being saved by Castiel during her suicide attempt, a young hunter with an unknown gift, discovers she is the key to stopping the end of the world. And that maybe, her life was worth living after all. AU. CAS/OC


The past few years of my life had been a drag, almost like I was living in slow motion. That was until he saved me; although I hate to admit it, I'd needed him. I'd survived face offs with demons, witches, heck I could even take on the boogeyman if I had to, but it wasn't any supernatural being that I'd needed saving from - it was myself. He'd shown up right after I'd done it. I could feel my life force leaving my body and I was ready to be greeted by a reaper, I was willing and ready to die. I remember hearing the gentle ruffle of wings as my eyes began to flutter shut. I remember the sweet smell of cinnamon and vanilla, greeting me and stirring up a longing I thought I could no long feel. I remember his deep, velvet voice, the vibrations tingling up my spine as he whispered gently in my ear. _"It's okay, I've got you." _I felt his caloused, yet gentle, hands lift me from the tub and I was engulfed with warmth and the feeling of home. A musky smell - that of a man - flamed through my nose and for once in my life I felt like I belonged somewhere. Yet here I was, in the arms of a stranger, wrapped in what felt like his coat as the warmth of another body tangled with my own. My eyes opened gently, at first like the soft flap of a butterly and it's wings, before my vision became clear. The stranger was looking down at me with something in his brilliantly blue eyes I couldn't read. I opened my mouth to speak but all that left my lips was a gasp, or what could have been a gentle moan, as the stranger placed his fingers on my forehead he spoke: _"Sleep, you must rest now." _And then I was pulled into a black abyss.

I awoke in a bed that wasn't my own. The light of what must have been fifty or so candles gave the room an eery look, yet I wasn't afraid. The walls were made of a shiny wood, aswell as the ceiling with a soft, burgundy carpet - it was a cabin. The smell of pine trees drifted through the air along with a familiar blend of cinnamon and vanilla. I rubbed my eyes and looked around once again at my surroundings, the sight was absolutely beautiful. I glided my hand across the bed sheet and the furr blanket caressed my fingertips, making them tingle. I glanced down at my body which was tangled in the mass of furr and silk to find that I was wearing nothing but a white shirt - and then I remembered. The bathtub, I'd tried to take my own life. I frantically peered at my wrist, no cuts, no scars, no marks, nothing but smooth skin. But how? My hair was still a little damp but it felt like someone had been brushing it backwards and out of my face while I was sleeping. I remembered the stranger who'd came and saved me and then the familiar scent which I could currently smell. He must of brought me here, dressed me and took care of me. But my wrists? Jeez how long had I been sleeping?

"Twelve hours." A voice spoke from a dark corner of the room, making me jump and my heart skip a beat.

"Who are you?" I asked with a desperate tone in my voice, once my drumming heart had returned to it's normal pace. I wasn't afraid of the stranger, I was intrigued to learn his identity and why he'd saved me. There was no reply, just the scuffling of feet and the creek of the floor beneath him. "Please, tell me who you are." I asked him, almost begging.

With great hesitation, he moved out into the light. I held in a gasp at the sight that stood before me, it was him. Those same blue eyes, which felt like they were reaching into my soul, my very core, when they looked back into my own. His hair was a dark brown almost black, and tousled slightly as if he had been running his hands through it repeatidly. He was dressed in a sandy coloured trenchcoat with a black buisness suit underneath, which seemed an odd combination that only he could pull off. His jawline was defined and on it held a little stubble, which if the situation had of been different, would of made me swoon right then and there. "My name is Castiel." He said, each word leaving his lips smoothly. And then there was his voice; deep and husky, it was almost hypnotizing.

"Castiel." I repeated, the name was unusual but it seemed to fit him perfectly. "I uhm, well.." Suddenly I'd found it hard to speak. I wanted to ask him so many questions and almost like he read my mind, he spoke.

"I was ordered to save you, make sure you survived. I was told you are of great import and you are needed to fight." He explained, his voice like liquid velvet.

I was dumbstruck. "But.. what I mean.. I'm not important, I'm just a chick!" I squeeked, what was he saying? I was needed to fight, what the heck? Who in gods name ordered this guy to come save me?

"He himself ordered it." He said simply, answering my internal thoughts.

What was this guy on? "What? You're saying God wants me alive so I can come fight so holy battle with him, dude you're wacked. Just take me home, get me out of.. wherever the hell we are and take me home."

"You don't believe me." He stated. "Then how am I reading your thoughts? How did I heal you and how did I get you here without transport? Tell me." He demanded, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I... uhm..." I was speechless, how did he do all those things?

"Exactly, now listen. I could of left you to die, I know you didn't truly want to, but I was following my orders and I cannot disobey my father. I am only doing this for him. I saved your life, you could atleast show me some respect." He said in a raised voice, his electric eyes almost cold.

Father? Okay, say he is telling the truth, does this mean he-

"I'm an angel of the Lord," He interrupted. "and I have been assigned to be your Guardian Angel until you are ready to fight."

And that's when I fainted.

A/N: Please please please let me know what you think and if I should continue or not? Also, sorry for any spelling errors or w/e! Let me know and I'll fix them. Please review and let me know if you liked it, loved it or hated it. I'll give you a cookie if you do! x x x


End file.
